


My Neighbors Complained

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Silly, there are other fandoms and characters referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Nobody had a pelvic thrust like Gaston and nobody could suck a cock like Gaston.





	My Neighbors Complained

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Gaston/Kuzco. Nobody fucks like Gaston, sure, but Kuzco ain't gonna let anyone claim to be better at anything."
> 
> The characters mentioned are all intended to be adults.

Gaston was the best fuck Kuzco ever had. 

And he had had a lot of sex with a lot of people: both male and female. And he knew this to be true of Gaston as well. Of all the people Kuzco had slept with (everyone from Meg to Jack Sparrow to Snow White, including several redheads who shan’t be named but they know who they are), Gaston was arguably the best. Gaston knew exactly what Kuzco liked, without being told, despite being a total lunkhead. And Kuzco had a couple of fantastic orgasms while he was with him. 

Nobody had a pelvic thrust like Gaston and nobody could suck a cock like Gaston. 

But he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Gaston that. Not even if Walt Disney or Mickey Mouse themselves wanted to know. 

“I was the best, wasn’t I?” Gaston asked.

“Actually, I think I was. You did fall asleep afterwards,” Kuzco said. This was a total lie, of course. Gaston did nothing of the sort, actually. He made ham sandwiches with Nutella spread, and it was just as great as the sex. 

“I had you moaning so loud, my neighbors complained! I’m normally the one complaining!” Gaston exclaimed.

“Who are your neighbors?”

“Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Cowgirl.”

Kuzco found that he was inwardly impressed by this but he did not state this. Gaston had too much of a big head (hehe, big head) already to begin with, he was not going to contribute to it. He had his own big head (hehe) to contend with and one that demanded to be proven that he was a great fuck. 

“Just proves how great I am,” Kuzco said. “I am the best fuck.”

“No, I am,” Gaston said. He puffed out his expansive chest.

“No, clearly, I am the best fuck!” Kuzco exclaimed. 

“I was good, wasn’t I?”

“Eh, you were okay,” Kuzco said. “Kuzco is clearly the best.”

“No, Gaston is the best.”

“Excuse me, I believe that honor goes to me, for I, know how to make you come without even touching you,” Kuzco said. 

Gaston scoffed. 

“I— I— certainly you enjoyed it?” Gaston asked.

“Sure,” Kuzco said. “But you can do better, and you can learn from me.” 

Gaston looked reasonably annoyed. 

“Is that so?” Gaston asked. 

It escalated to the point that Kuzco declared at lunch one day in front of many of his fellow Disneyians that “Gaston would like you to know that I, Kuzco, was the best sex he ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "Neighbors complained" is probably a reference to the Bones season 5 episode **The Bones on the Blue Line** where Daisy Wick says, "The neighbors complained." about a sex thing she and Lance Sweets did.


End file.
